Objectives: (1) To elucidate the biosynthetic pathways for the formation of long chain fatty acids, cerebrosides, gangliosides, and sphingomyelin; (2) to study the control mechanisms which regulate these processes; (3) to study the metabolic fate of sphingolipids in normal and lipodystrophic disease states, and (4) to provide diagnostic and therapeutic procedures for the amelioration and control of the lipid storage diseases.